A Soul to Take
by Kingdomalith
Summary: Who knew one harmless food fight could end in one huge tragedy? - One Shot


_**Author's note: Kay... not my best work. I was rather bored while mowing my lawn so I kind of came up with this idea of a crossover. Please just mind that I don't have much experience with keeping the PJO characters IN character, so if the event occurs that they AREN'T in character, well don't say I didn't warn you. And if you feel nice enough to review this crappy story of mine, and you DO notice something wrong, don't hesitate to tell me. xD**_

_**Oh, and reviews ARE very, very, very appreciated. So yeah. xD**_

_**I might also make a sort of continuation story of this, if you think it's actually good that is.  
**_  
_**And away we go! :P**_

* * *

The room was full. The many Demi-gods bustling about to get to their cabin's table talked as they went, enjoying the nice sunny day that they were blessed with unlike the outside mortal world filled with men and monsters alike. With so many Demi-gods about, it would be hard to find just one or two, but there was one pair of Demi-gods that were quite famous and one could spot either easily from afar. These two, were the famous Son of Poseidon, and the famous daughter of Athena, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

Many of the new Demi-gods grew excited when they saw Percy and Annabeth, especially together. Their friends would tell them the great tales and adventures that Percy and Annabeth had embarked on, and accomplished with the help of their friends. They had recovered Zeus' lightning bolt with Grover, helped rescue Grover and the Golden Fleece from a Giant; they conquered the labyrinth with Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and saved Olympus from Luke and Titans. Their Achievements were great, and now relationship greater, but today would be a dark day for them, and all of camp.

"PERCY!" Annabeth yelled to him as a small handful of mashed potatoes hit her in the face, silencing the whole mess hall. "Oh… Um… Sorry Annabeth!" Percy yelled back from his table, a guilty smile creeping up on his face. "Oh… Now it's on." Annabeth said as she picked up a small handful of mashed potatoes in her hand, and threw it back, dead centre on his face!

Percy wiped off some of the mashes potatoes off his face, and licked some. "Delicious." he said as a few sounds of muffled laughter came from the Hermes cabins' table. Soon, all the mess hall was laughing at their antics, even Chiron stifled a chuckle while Mr D looked on, amused. Annabeth and Percy then continued to throw food at each other, and soon someone yelled…

"FOOD FIGHT!" and the whole mess hall burst into a food war zone. Many of the close together cabins joined forces, quickly bombarding people who annoyed them or had even said something about their cabins they didn't like. A lot of people in the middle were covered in food, mashed potatoes, and steak, anything you could really think of, even drinks.

The Apollo and Hermes cabin joined forces and quickly took down the Ares cabins with mashed potatoes and corn that they would be throwing up for weeks. The Athena cabin immediately challenged the Poseidon cabin, as Annabeth and Percy were the ones to start it. Handfuls of food after handfuls of food were flung between the two cabins; people dodged mashed potato, corn, and other handfuls of food but ended up slipping on food that landed beside them instead. Many Poseidon campers fell, slid, slipped and crashed! It took much effort, but the Athena cabin was finally victorious when Percy finally slipped on a Banana peel that Annabeth had thrown.

"Victory!" One of Annabeth's brothers yelled as she walked over to Percy, laughing, and helped him up.

"How does it feel to be defeated in a food fight huh seaweed brain?"

"Well. At least I'm better at it than Grover!" He said while grinning, Annabeth laughed more now, but coughed a few times in-between.

"Are you alright?" Percy asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, Percy. Just a cough I've had for a while."

"Alright…" He frowned slightly at her, still concerned as he always was of his friends, and especially now with Annabeth. The rest of the cabins were still in the food fight, food flying everywhere in all directions. An Ares cabin kid was getting ready to throw a steak at the back of Annabeth's head, but Percy saw him in time and pushes Annabeth out of the way. He quickly scooped up a handful of mashed potatoes now mixed with corn and water, and threw it right at the Ares kid hitting him in the face! He backed up and slips on some more mashed potatoes, but managed to stay up and decided not to try it again.

"Percy!" Annabeth called to him once again, after dodging a peeled banana. "Were you hit?"  
"Nope, I'm pretty sure I dodged all the other bananas racing on the floor towards me!"

"Oh shut up seaweed brain. Bananas can't move." Annabeth coughed some more as she finished her sentence.

"I know." Percy said as his eyebrows dipped.

"Are you sure? Because I saw you jumping up and down going 'save me from the killer banana people!'" more coughing.

"Ha ha, very funny, but are you sure you're alright Wise Girl?"

"You know it is seawe-" she stopped mid sentence, then fell to the floor convulsing.

"ANNABETH!" Percy yelled, silencing the whole mess hall, and stopping everyone from continuing to throw their food. He automatically went on his knees beside Annabeth who kept convulsing, and grabbed her shoulders. "ANNABETH! ANNABETH!" He stared helplessly at her shaking body; he didn't know what to do. "SOMEONE HELP!"

"Percy!" Chiron trotted up to him, making sure not to slip on some food. "Percy! What happened? Why is Annabeth shaking?"

"I don't know! She just, she just collapsed to the floor and started shaking! You've got to help her!" Percy half-yelled to him. Chiron nodded.

"Someone, help Percy carry Annabeth to the infirmary now!" he said right before sprinting off to the infirmary as fast as he could. A few helpers immediately helped carry Annabeth to the infirmary, she was still convulsing when they picked her up, but by the time they reached the infirmary, she went completely still and was as pale as a ghost. Percy was freaking out; he was shaking himself when they laid Annabeth's body on one of the beds, almost on the verge of tears. Percy sat himself down on a chair next to her, head in his hands. "Is she okay?" Percy asked quietly, dreading the answer as Chiron checked her over with a grim face.

When he was finished, his grim face was even worse. "Percy… I am sorry to say… but Annabeth is… dead." He looked down at that, Chiron had thought of Annabeth as a sort of daughter. He felt much worse than he let show. Percy just stared at him dumbstruck.

"What do you mean she's dead? She can't be dead! She can't be! She can't!" Percy stood up and yelled at Chiron, in total denial. "She's wise girl! She can't be dead! NO!" Percy yelled again, completely in a rage.

"Percy…"

"NO CHIRON! No! No!"

"I'm sorry, Percy…" Chiron trotted out, leaving Percy with Annabeth's body… knowing that he will calm down eventually.

Percy sat back down and put his head in his hands again, and started to cry. He cried for all the times he and Annabeth argued, he cried for all the times that they didn't spend time together, he cried for all the times he didn't tell her he loved her.

_"Percy." _A dark, echo voice rang out as he cried. "_Percy Jackson." _still it echoed. _"The love of your life is dead and there is no denying that. But, I can revive her." _Percy looked up. He saw a man, or at least what he thought was a man, in a light brown trench coat, and a black with white striped fedora. His eyes glowed a terrifying shade of yellow that pierced your very soul with one gaze, and a creepy enough smile to give even adults nightmares for weeks. _"For a price, I can bring your precious Annabeth back. A Reaper is hanging over her as we speak, taking her soul away. I can bring it back."_

Percy wiped the tears away. "How? If she's dead… she's going to the Underworld…"

_"A shame really, so I am offering you a chance to bring her back. I cannot raise the dead unless I make a deal, Percy Jackson."_

Percy stood up intrigued, at this point in time he didn't care who or what the man was, and how he got here, it just wanted his Annabeth back. "What kind of deal..?"

_"You would just do one simple task in exchange for your dear Annabeth."_

"What would the task be?"

_"You would just need to simply meet a… acquaintance of mine."_

"That's it?"

_"Yes. Now choose Perseus Jackson."_

Percy thought hard. What could he lose? He only had to meet an acquaintance of the man's, and then Annabeth would be back and alive hopefully…

"I'll do it." He said, as the words sealed the deal and the man with the Yellow eyes grinned widely.

_"Come now Perseus, it is crucial that we see him now."_

"What about Annabeth?"

_"She will have awakened by the time we return."_

"Alright…" Percy said as he stepped towards the yellow eyed man. The yellow eyed man put a hand on Percy's shoulder, as they disappeared to a pitch black room.

"Where are we?" Percy asked.

_"No where of importance. It is time for you to meet my acquaintance." _The yellow eyed man snapped his fingers and another man appeared. His eyes were black with purple, and he seemed like he was in a zombie like trace. _"This is Perseus Jackson. Take him over." _Percy turned to the yellow eyed man and his eyes widened as the demon that was in the other human host came out of its human host and went into Percy.

**Back at Camp Half-Blood…**

Annabeth woke with a start. Her hands flew up to head and her hair flipped around as she franticly looked around the room. "Percy!" No reply… "PERCY!" still no reply. She stood up and shivered. The reality of what just happened hit her; she wandered around the underworld for a few minutes and then somehow came back…

_I was dead._

_I died and went to the underworld._

_Now I'm back._

_How am I back?_

_Where is Percy?_

_Where is everyone?_

_How long was I gone?_

The thoughts streamed through and strained Annabeth's head. She was worried, and frankly scared. No one was around; Chiron had come back just after Percy had left with the Yellow eyed demon ad found Annabeth to still be motionless and Percy himself gone. Chiron raises high alert for the whole camp, and now campers were scouring the entire surround areas of Camp Half-blood looking for him.

They all thought that Percy went out for some alone time in the forest… but little did they know that it was the last time anyone at Camp Half-blood would ever see Percy Jackson for many years to come.

Ah, but that is another story for another time.


End file.
